


Not Perfect

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka isn't perfect.  A lot of people assume he is, but Kakashi knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Question: Kakashi, there are a lot of stories where you're the ass and Iruka breaks up with you. Has there been a time when Iruka was the ass and no amount of begging would you take him back?

Iruka wasn't perfect.  A lot of people assumed he was, but Kakashi knew better.

He had a temper for one.  Sometimes he got pissed over stupid things or yelled at Kakashi just because he'd had a rough day teaching the kids or dealing with the mission room maniacs.  It didn't help that Iruka had a stubborn streak a mile wide and would sometimes try to justify his tantrums instead of just apologizing.  Most people took Iruka's side without knowing the situation and that irritated Kakashi more than being yelled at for no reason.  The fact that Iruka knew more cuss words and was far more creative with them than any of the jounin Kakashi knew came to light within the first month of their dating.  Iruka didn't even need them, he could make anyone he chose feel about an inch tall without uttering a single one.

There was also the fact that he was the world's biggest slob next to maybe Naruto and that was even questionable.  Kakashi had pulled things out of the fridge after coming back from a mission that even Naruto wouldn't have eaten.  Laundry ended up all over the place and if Kakashi didn't clean the bathroom it didn't happen.  The man was disgusting and Kakashi wondered how he didn't get lost in the mess that he created when Kakashi wasn't there to clean up after him.  It had almost been a deal breaker when he'd first started dating him.  After they'd moved in together, Kakashi had hoped he'd try to keep things cleaner, and he did try, but it was still Kakashi who did the majority of the cleaning.  After a long mission it was frustrating to come home to a mess and he really wished that Iruka would skip the apologizing then and just clean.

Iruka sometimes took pranks too far which Kakashi also found slightly annoying.  Even when it wasn't aimed at him, Kakashi wasn't sure he liked the vindictiveness Iruka showed.  Something that started as a joke could turn out to be an all out prank war in the matter of a few days and Iruka never gave up.  He had to have the last laugh even if it was no longer funny.

There were other things too.  Little things.  Things Kakashi simply found annoying or gross.  The way Iruka chewed on his pencils when he was thinking.  Kakashi had to hide his own just to have something to write with.  Iruka snored too which was fine if Kakashi got to sleep before he started, but annoying if he didn't manage to.

When Iruka broke up with him just because he'd maybe kind of groped Iruka's ass in front of the pre-genin Kakashi flat out considered it an asshole move.  The fact that half the village thought it was his fault didn't convince him otherwise either.  They hadn't been the one to come home to locked doors and windows.  They hadn't had to sleep on Asuma's couch.  For a WEEK.  And, aside from Asuma and Gai none of them had any idea how much that had hurt.

When he found Iruka waiting for him at the memorial stone all he felt was relief.  When Iruka looked up at him with tears in his eyes it was all Kakashi could do to keep from shedding his own.  The apologies, pleas, and promises that fell from Iruka's lips in an endless tumble, echoed the ache Kakashi had felt all week.

Kakashi loved Iruka.   He loved him not just because he was a wonderful, sweet, forgiving man who loved everyone and poured his heart into everything he did, but because he wasn't perfect and he never made himself out to be.  It would have been impossible for Kakashi to love Iruka if he'd been perfect, because Kakashi wasn't perfect either.  For every fault he had Kakashi could list a dozen wonderful things about him.  Iruka made mistakes, but he always forgave everyone else theirs so there was nothing Iruka could do that Kakashi wouldn't forgive him for.

Iruka wasn't perfect and Kakashi didn't care.


End file.
